Mistletoe Mishaps
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: ONESHOT What happens on Christmas Day? SakuSasu and other pairing. Merry Christmas to all! Sequel is here!


**Mistletoe Mishaps**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline!!!

* * *

Snow 

Snow

Snow

That's all Sasuke saw when he got up one morning.

_"I hate snow"_

**_"Yer, it's so white and pure"_**

_"hn__"_

**_"It reminds you of someone doesn't it"_**

_"hn"_

**_"There's no point in arguing...or grunting in your case. I'm you remember. I know what your thinking about or in this case who your thinking about"_**

_"hn"_

He got out of bed remembering it was Christmas.

_"Shit, I hate Christmas"_

**_"Where everyone of your fangirls come and give you presents. Then try to get you under the 'mistletoe' so you 'have' to kiss them."_**

_"...Crap"_

He got ready for training with his team consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Katashi and Sai. He was still here even after he came back. Anyway he never worried about it.

**Down at the training grounds...**

Sakura decided to walk down early to training, but when she tried to get into the training grounds she saw...

100's and 100's of fangirls waiting to give Sasuke-kun a gift and what's the other thing there holding it looks like a plant, it's green, it's...OMG...it's mistletoe. There going to put up mistletoe and stalk him so they can get him under it, becasue he already had a girlfriend & he wasn't after his Sak...I mean...after Sakura.

_"Poor Sasuke-kun"_

**_"Yer, he sure is in for a surprise"_**

"Hey Sakura-chan" she turned around to see her blond team-mate loud as ever.

"Hi Naruto-kun"

"What's with all the fangirls around?"

"Didn't you remember today is Christmas Day?"

"...yer..." he said sheepishly with a grin while scratching the back of his head

"Well, since you didn't I think you go to some shop that might be open and buy Hinata-chan something nice. Ok?" Since Naruto and Hinata have been dating for about 3 months, and so have Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, even Sai had a girlfriend. So she was the only one left alone ...and also a cold hearted bastard as well.

Well it is kinda true that Sasuke had comeback for good after killing his brother, Itachi and Orchimaru. And also that he had warmed up a bit to Saku...um...I mean his friends. Sakura had forgiven him after many months of ignoring him and now Sasuke and Sakura were close friends. Sakura hadn't lost her feelings for Sasuke, but she decided not to push it, so she hid them.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" and with that he rushed of to find Hinata something

"Well I guess it's just me and Sasuke" she mumbled as she watched Naruto disappear from her sight

"What's just with you and Sasuke?" she turned around to see Sai behind her

"Hi Sai-kun"

"Hi Sakura-chan, well what's just with you and the _avenger_"

"Well, Katashi will be late as usual or he might just not show up at all, Naruto forgot to buy Hinata a Christmas present...and haven't you got a date with Temari??"

"Yer...well..."

"well??? shouldn't you be going?"

"Fine, sheesh... I'm going" and he walked off

"It's getting really cold, I wonder where Sasuke-kun is"

"Hn" with that grunt she turned around to see...

"Oh, there you are. Where have you been?" he pointed behind him, where there were heaps more fangirls, with gifts and mistletoe. "Oh, I thought you only had that many." and she pointed at the training ground.

"Crap. I hate fangirls" and pulled Sakura away from the fangirls and mistletoe.

When they were far away from the fangirls as humanly possible. They sat down and rested.

"Um...Sasuke-kun what are you going to do for Christmas?"

"Nothing, you?" Sasuke keeping a conversation, well that's a Christmas present.

"Nothing much" Sakura replied "I'm tired I think I might just go to sleep, to avoid all the fanboys"

"hn" _I wonder where they are??_

"My fanboys don't wake up as early as your fangirls, but just in case I came earlier than usual" she said, as if she was reading his mind.

She got up and said "Maybe we should walk around before we go home"

"Hn" he grunted as he got up.

* * *

Walking though Kohana they both noticed all the Christmas trees and lights every where, including the mistletoe. And what was scary was that it was like the mistletoe was haunting them. 

"Oh that's really pretty" she said as she ran to the windowsill, to look at the pretty dress. And Sasuke followed her naturally and looked thought the window.

"Hey Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan" They both heard. They turned around to see Tenten and Neji holding hands.

"Hey Tenten-chan, Neji-kun"

"Hey"

"Um...Uchiha" Neji said as he pointed up to something above their heads. Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see mistletoe above them.

"Have fun, Sakura" Tenten teased, as they left.

_8080808_

_"Ahh...shit" _

**_"Well... what are you waiting for make him yours" said the inner-Sakura_**

_8080808_

_"Crap"_

**_"Are you going to stand there or are you going to kiss her?"_**

_"hn"_

8080808

"Um...S-sasuke we don't h-have to-o" Sakura suggested quietly while stuttering and turning red.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"Well it looks like someone's embrassed" he said smirkingly (that's not a word...oh well...it is now)

"I'm not...I just don't ..."

"It's fine" and with that he hugged her and kissed her sweetly. Wide-eyed, Sakura decided to enjoy the moment, and closed her eyes and kissed back. After a while they released and caught their breathe back.

"Well, Sakura it looks like you are going to have something to do for Christmas day" and he smirked

* * *

A/N: This is my Christmas present to you. I tried to keep Sasuke in much of his character as possible, but sometimes it's not possible. Hope you like it. This also might be my last fanfic for the year because I'm leaving for a while. So REVIEW!!! 

Buon voyage,

Aliceeyy-chan

Sequel is here


End file.
